Chemical mechanical polishing/planarization (CMP) is a process of smoothing surfaces with the combination of chemical and mechanical forces. The process uses an abrasive and corrosive chemical slurry in conjunction with a polishing pad. The CMP process can remove material on a wafer and tends to even out irregular topography of the wafer, making the wafer flat or planar.